Falling Down
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Cause they were all falling down, somewhere and in some way...A series of 14 one-shots/drabbles that examine various characters throughout the series, relating each one to lyric from the opening song, "Falling Down," by Oasis. Spoilers!
1. A Dying Scream Makes No Sound

_**Falling Down**_

_**By: **__LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. The plot, characters, settings, and etc. all belong to Kamiyama Kenji and Production I.G. Also, the lyrics belong to Oasis.**

_**SPOILERS: THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE SERIES!**_

_A/N: Hello everyone! This is a series of one-shots/drabbles based off of the lyrics to Oasis' song Falling Down, which is used in the opening. Most of them will be focused on the Selecao (Akira included), Saki, and side characters. We didn't really learn enough about the characters from Eden, in my mind anyway, so I'm going to avoid really writing about them for right now. There will be fourteen chapters in all. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!_

-()-

_A Dying Scream Makes No Sound:_

Her face wasn't flushed with anger. Her voice didn't rise in frustration. Instead, her face was pale, like a corpse, her voice was flat and oh-so-quiet. Yet, the scariest thing of all was that her eyes were blank.

No sadness, no pain, no grief, no regret. They were liveless. Uncaring.

He had made her numb. So numb that even the thought of killing someone she was supposed to love didn't even phase her.

It was his own fault, he did this to her.

_But he didn't feel anything either_.

The world wouldn't change just because he, Kondou Yuusei-no-Number IV, died. The world would keep on revolving around its axis and the people on the world would keep moving forward with their daily lives.

They wouldn't care. That was fine by him. If he was in their place, he wouldn't care either.

Money couldn't save this nation or this world.

Neither could a 'highly' selected bunch of individuals.

Nothing could save this corrupted place.

That's why he bit his tongue and didn't make a sound as his wife pierced the knife right through him.

It wasn't all that painful, but all that blood in his mouth tasted horrible.

-()-

_A/N: That's it! Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	2. Calling Out to All that I've Ever Known

_**Calling Out to All that I've Ever Known**_

-()-

They were the shame of any society.

Western, Eastern, it didn't matter, no matter what they were a group of individuals that society just wished didn't exist. People who lived on this Earth but didn't provide anything for the country in which they occupied. They didn't work. They didn't train for anyhting. They didn't gain an education. They did nothing.

Or so, that was how everyone else decided to view them.

They were a waste of space.

A hinderance and a bother.

They were NEETs.

Despite all of that, they were here. They were on the Earth. They existed.

And, right now, with their skilled hands, they were sending messages every which way; to anyone and to any place, with their convient cellphones.

Once again NEETs were going to be the saviors of thousands of lives in Japan.

Brushed aside and unacknowledged.

Still, it was there duty.

One person can't save this nation, and one person can't save the world, afterall.

Only they, as a group, as NEETs, could do something like that.

-()-

_A/N: Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	3. Here Am I, Lost and Found

_**Here am I, Lost and Found**_

_A/N: Sorry for taking a while with this update. I've been uber busy with college stuff and a wedding in the family in such. Also, I wanted this one to come out properly. In the sense that I wanted the correct message to get sent out to the readers, so I hope that happens. Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

I know about the world around me; people, places, things. And I know about the essentials; how to eat, write, read. But…I can only recall a fuzzy piece of my memory:

_The face of a woman. Blurred and unfocused._

_The feel of coins in my hand. Cold and unfeeling._

_The fierce heartbeat within my chest. Surging with a foreign feeling of pride and self value._

_Then it all disappeared. Vanished the moment it came._

I'm not bothered by this; by the fact that the only thing I can remember about my own existence is a faded memory, that is more like a passing dream that one simply cannot see in clear focus, or the fact that the money I held in my hands stood out more than my mother.

I'd like to think that I'm a better person _now_ than I was _before_.

I'd like to think that I was always a good guy. Back then and in the present.

I'd like to think that her trust in me, even though _I _don't even know who me is, won't be futile.

She has no knowledge of who I am, and I have no knowledge of who I am either. Then again…

I am here, holding my hand out to her.

She's staring at me. We're drifting farther and farther apart.

She's rushing forward. Her hand catches mine.

I am here, holding her hand, with her by my side. This is the me right now. This is me.

_This is more than good enough._

-()-

_A/N: So, that's the end of this drabble. It's from Akira's POV, by the way. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	4. Calling Out to All

_**Calling Out to All…**_

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm just letting you all know beforehand that the POV shift in this drabble is intended and was most definitely done on purpose. Other than that, enjoy!_

-()-

He saw his country go up in flames.

-()-

Watched as the sky became black.

As the grass became ash.

As the ocean became harsh.

And as the land became barren.

We were defeated, in shambles and disarray. We were living in a world with nothing to live for. No food, no homes, no honor.

Then Outsiders came, they helped us rebuild. They gave us hope and treated us with kindness. And we saw our shame.

Soon, the sky became blue.

The grass became alive and green.

The ocean became smooth like glass.

And the land became full of life again. Houses and buildings were constructed. Food was being produced. Honor was slowly returning.

We were living again.

But we didn't do it alone. That's why, this time, when our country is heading into self ruin, forgetting all that we had to gain back…This time…

-()-

His hands, which helped to resurrect a dead nation, were old and wrinkled. Aged and dying. But with the money he had, the power he gained, and the knowledge he held, he-Mr. OUTSIDE-was going to offer a way for the nation to be saved.

-()-

This time, by our own hands.

-()-

_A/N: I hope you all liked it. And yes, this was done by Mr. OUTSIDE's POV. Ah, and there was a specific reason why I used the 'we' point of view for most of this drabble, and that has to do with the thought the Japanese have of them all being one family. One person, almost, since they are an extremely homogenous civilization, culture, and nation; thus, I wanted to represent that (and the idea of having freedom again) by having Mr. OUTSIDE view himself as 'we' and 'we' as himself through most of this drabble._

_Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	5. We Live a Dying Dream

_**We Live a Dying Dream**_

_A/N: This one took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write it, since we don't know _that_ much about this particular character. Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

_I was never allowed to have a dream of my own._

_They_ took it away from me. First my parents, and then society; in order to live one needs money. In order to get money, one needs to work. And when one can't work, they have to get someone else to work for them.

That's not fair at all.

_I was never allowed to have a dream._

Why should anyone else be allowed to have a dream then? Especially with a society that's so rotten to the core. You know, some people say that they have a dream, but they don't. All dreams get eaten up by the system. Slowly but surely. Bit by bit.

Why should a society like that even exist?

_**I hate it!**_

_I was never allowed…_

I won't say it. What I want, because then it will be a dream, won't it?

If I had the money though…I think I would blow this whole place up. Society, system, and all. That's the best way to fix this corrupted nation, isn't it?

Just destroy it all.

-()-

_Character: Yuuki Ryou, Number X_

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	6. If You Know What I Mean

_**If You Know What I Mean**_

_A/N: This drabble was even harder than the one before it, since we know even less about Number II than we do about Number X. Oh well, I did my best! I hope you all like it anyway!_

-()-

Tsuji Jintarou didn't know why he decided to join this stupid game. He thinks the most likely reason was because he was bored. He had nothing better to do anyway. School was a joke, and his parents had money, so he never had to worry about the trivial things in life.

If he wanted it, he got it. Plain and simple.

He tried rebelling, but soon that got boring. Though the habits stuck, like the way he talked.

He gave this game a shot, but it was boring too. He came from money, so when he had a bit more it did nothing for him. What was he supposed to do with it anyway?

Maybe this nation, this society, or even this whole world needed to change. Maybe it didn't.

He was indifferent about it all.

Tsuji Jintarou, Number II, as he was sometimes called, just wanted something exciting to happen in his life.

Bombing a nation just seemed like one of those things.

-()-

_A/N: That's the end of it. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	7. All that I

_**All that I've Ever Known**_

_A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates. I've been extremely busy with college lately; anyway, here is the next installment. A look at Number V._

-()-

Ever since he could remember, Hiura Hajime had a dream. He wanted to be a doctor. He wanted to help people. He wanted to save people. Especially the elderly, nowadays there were so many of them, and no one seemed to care if they were properly treated or not.

Hiura Hajime knew he couldn't save the world. He knew he couldn't save this nation. He even knew that this city was hopeless. But he still took the offer. He still spent the money.

He was selfish. Spending the money he got from this twisted game only on his own hopes and dreams, only on his own wishes that wouldn't change anything. Not the world or this nation or this city, anyway. But his selfishness made old, wrinkled faces stretch and become young again, with the help of a smile.

So, even if his selfishness killed him. Even if, in the end, he doesn't save much of anyone or anything, if he saved those who needed saving it was money well spent, and a life worth the risk.

-()-

_A/N: I've always seen the way that Number V used his money to be extremely heartwarming. He used his selfishness for a selfless act, which I respect greatly, and even though he knew he was going to die and that the world would not change because of how he used his money, Number V did it anyway. He was able to put a smile on the faces of the elderly, he made them happy, and I think that's better than what most of the other Selecao (that we know of thus far) did anyway._

_Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	8. It's All that I've Ever Known

_**It's All that I've Ever Known…**_

_A/N: Up this time is Juiz. She was just an artificial machine, still…Enjoy!_

-()-

Noblesse Oblige.

That was her purpose. She who existed but was not alive.

Day in and day out: Noblesse Oblige.

Whatever they wanted, she could provide.

Even when it was wrong.

Even when it was stupid.

She would give it to them.

Just like she was supposed.

Then, somewhere along the line, Noblesse Oblige became words wrapped around many.

Then, somewhere along the line, she fleeting thought she had feelings.

Then, somewhere along the line, she knew she liked ones over the other.

Then, somewhere along the line, Noblesse Oblige was fulfilled.

Now she had no mean-…

Everything disappeared.

_It_ never existed.

-()-

_A/N: Done! Not much, but just a short vintage on this character that we don't know for sure if she ever crossed that line. Sure she was just a man created machine, but towards the end of the series, I definitely got the feeling that Juiz liked other Selecao over others and she started to hand out advice or even wise cracks when she gave them what they wanted. I wonder how much of that was actually programmed or how much of that was a computer gaining a human like personality and awareness?_

_Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	9. Catch the Wheel that Breaks theButterfly

_**Catch the Wheel that Breaks the Butterfly**_

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that this took so long to get up. These past couple weeks of school have been extremely busy for me, with mid-terms and presentations and whatnot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. This one is slightly different from the rest._

-()-

_She felt the wings extend from her back. It was a wonderful feeling. She had been waiting far too long for this…_

The memories were fuzzy. Hands touching, wet lips trailing, heated punches and smacks…pain. She never allowed herself to remember any further than the basics, never allowed herself to go beyond the memories created by her most basic senses.

His face was a blur, his words were tuned out, and his actions were censored as much as possible. The tears she cried though, they sometimes appeared at night, when she would awake from a dream (a nightmare, a memory), and then she would have that overwhelming desire. That creature, for it didn't even deserve to be called human, had created her.

On that day she was born a caterpillar. Or, perhaps, she had been a butterfly, and then on that day she had her wings ripped from her body. Viciously torn without a care for whether she would bleed, whether she would cry, whether she would die. So, she was a butterfly without her wings, just an ugly, pathetic bug.

On that day, just as a caterpillar eats and eats and eats its share of leaves until it's full and ready, she snipped and snipped and snipped, never satiating that empty part of her that wouldn't heal. For, just as all the leaves a caterpillar encounters are green and nutritious; all the men she encountered were vile and lecherous. Until, finally, she met one: a man who smiled sincerely, who cared about others, a man who was honest and saw right through her.

He held out his hand to her, a has-been butterfly that was now nothing more than a caterpillar covered in dry blood and tears, and presented her with a pair of beautiful, new wings. She took his hand, she smiled, she thanked him (for he was special), and took those wings he offered her.

That empty part of her that wouldn't heal finally held a bit of hope.

She could finally be that butterfly she had dreamed of being as a child; a proper, full-grown butterfly, not one that had just exited its chrysalis.

She felt the wings extend from her back. It was a wonderful feeling. She had been waiting far too long for this, and so she flew off into the sky. Pretty and free, just like all the other butterflies.

-()-

_A/N: This is the longest one so far. I think it's because I always found Number 11, or Kuroha Diana Shiratori to be the most interesting Selecao, since it's the one (besides Akira and Number 4) that we get the most development with, and background for (at least, in her case, it's heavily implied). Also, being female makes the whole issue surrounding her very fascinating to me. Anyway, please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	10. I Cried the Rain that Filled the Ocean

_**I Cried the Rain that Filled the Ocean Wide**_

_A/N: This one was kinda hard to write, but I think it came out okay. Enjoy!_

-()-

The door stayed shut. It only opened when she came out for food or instinctually went to class every day. Her eyes dead and glazed over. She was like a zombie; no thought went into her movements. Morimi Asako didn't know what to do for her little sister; her little sister who didn't have a Ryuusuke to cling to like she did.

"It hurts…Seeing her like this…" The tears welled up in her eyes. Asako wanted the best for her sister, wanted her to continue living, and to accept the help that she and Ryuusuke were offering her. Asako had tried everything, and still…

That door stayed firmly shut.

Those eyes scarily blank.

Even when Saki became a part of Eden of the East, even when her life started to gain some value back and she had friends by her side again. Even then, when she laughed or smiled, none of it seemed real. Because Asako and Ryuusuke would watch her come home, answer robotically to the questions they asked, and then sleep; only set to repeat the same exact thing the next day.

Maybe going to America, maybe seeing the "center of the world," as Saki had put it will open her eyes to the life that she has before her: the life that she still has to live. And maybe, if she gets the job that Ryuusuke was able to set up for her, maybe then the fire could be lit back into her eyes.

Maybe, someday, Saki will open her door again.

Maybe, someday, someone will lead her by the hand somewhere.

Maybe, someday, Saki will allow herself to stop crying and simply live.

-()-

_A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	11. I Tried to Talk to God to No Avail

_**I Tried to Talk to God to No Avail**_

_A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been exceedingly busy with University life in all aspects (schoolwork, homework, essays, club activities, and etc.), plus, this one-shot gave me a bit of trouble. I wasn't all together certain how I wanted to portray this one, and the character within it, but I eventually figured out the theme and idea I wanted to go for and I think it all worked out quite well. Enjoy!_

-()-

He had been expecting so much more. More than just an old man with too much money on his hand, at least. Perhaps he was expecting someone who really wanted to change this pathetic nation, someone who wanted to bring about a true revolution and awakening to the world as a whole.

Perhaps he was expecting a God?

Either way, the man who started this whole game, the man who watched as all of his efforts during the immediate post-war eras go to shambles; a society stumbling childishly into globalization, a seemingly unrecoverable economy, and new generation tossing aside traditions and vales, was dead anyway. He was gone long ago and everything he had been was not what he, Monobe Daiju, or Number I as some knew him by, was expecting.

It had been a shock a first. A harsh realization of the true origins of this game and how futile everything really was…As it was then, anyway.

Now it didn't really matter. He is going to win this game, and then he is going to take it over. This nation, this world, is going to see a revolution; one that involves bombs, missiles, and flames.

And he knows just the people he needs to get it done.

-()-

_A/N: And that's the end of this one. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	12. Calling Him In and Out of Nowhere

_**Calling Him In and Out of Nowhere**_

_A/N: This one…hmm, this one-shot gave me trouble, but at the same time it was fairly easy to write. The topic is really rather fascinating, in my opinion, though I hope you all agree. Enjoy!_

-()-

Over the years, the feeling of what it was like to actually contribute something to society started to fade away. He vaguely remembered it when he helped out Eden of the East with their project, coming into contact with actual human beings, rather than just the pixilated version he saw of them on his computer screen. But for far too long words, codes, and untouchable images had been his only true friends; his only links to world that existed outside his closed door and window.

But, right now, right at this moment he had a true purpose in life. He knew something that no one else did. He could do something that no one else could do, and it required him to actually put one foot in front of the other and step outside his door. He had a brief, internal squabble with fear, but that was over now.

Without thinking he rushed out the door. The wind lashed at his face as he ran as hard as he could ever remember running before, and his lungs expanded instantly, inhaling the fresh air like a fish that was once dying above the sea, sucked in the refreshing water with every opening and closing of its gills. And finally, that vague feeling, which was like a radio going in and out of range, or a TV suffering from static, became a feeling that he could recall so clearly.

He was calling out to the world, and the world was responding. He was contributing something to society, and life felt wonderful and thrilling, even if the pants he worn were far too many sizes too small. He was alive once again. And he was going to take advantage of every last moment he had alive…Even if it meant that he was going to die.

-()-

_Itazu Yutaka, "Panties"_

_A/N: "Panties" is definitely one of the more intriguing characters in _Eden of the East_; I trust we will get to see some more of him in the movies, but who knows. Anyway, tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	13. I Said, If You Won't Save Me

_**I Said, "If You Won't Save Me…"**_

_A/N: This one-shot and the next one are sort of related, but I wouldn't necessarily say that they are a two-shot or anything like that. They both just happen to deal with Akira and Saki's relationship and Saki finding herself in the world. Anyway, enjoy!_

-()-

Akira smiled slightly. His hand stretched outward, waiting for her warm fingers to grasp his. He knew her name, it was Saki, he knew her birthday, January 16th, 1989, therefore he also knew her age: she was twenty-one. He knew that she was Japanese and that she lived with her sister and her sister's husband. He also knew that her parents had passed away, and she studied at a University, her school trip sent her to New York, then she went to Washington D.C. on her own accord.

It was there that he had met her, saved her from a tight situation, and gained some clothes.

He knew more things about her than he did about himself. That was an odd thought, but it was true.

And really, that fact didn't bother him.

He also knew that she would do anything to runaway, to disappear from society and never come back. At least, those were the signals she was sending out to him. Her indifferent gaze, with the exception here or there of a smile and laugh he was able to get from her, and the way she said her words in an almost desperate way, a sense of a plea hidden beneath her overall bored tone.

Interpreting the hidden messages she sent his way, he was able to make out that, for some reason, she had the thought that he would be the one to take her away, to save her. She trusted him, and he didn't understand this one bit, since he was positive that nothing he did so for was all that trustworthy. He was a shady character, wasn't he? One that women shouldn't get mixed up with, right? But she was so tired of the world…

That had to be it.

She was so tired of the world that she put the weight of being saved on a near stranger's shoulders. That was perfectly fine though: she was trying to lose herself, while he was trying to find himself. It was a perfect match, huh?

Ah, her fingers were warm, and she held his hand tight.

For some reason he felt happy. And for a reason he could easily comprehend he felt nervous as well. She was hoping he'd save her from society, herself…anything really. He just hoped he'd be able to save her at all.

He didn't want to be seen as a failure in her eyes, and he didn't know why.

-()-

_A/N: This one-shot was fun to write. Akira is such an odd character, in a good way of course, and by the end of the series he is still very much so a mysterious character that we don't know a whole lot about. That just made writing this more interesting and fun though, in my opinion. I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it in a review. Take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


	14. Please Don't Waste My Time

"…_**Please Don't Waste My Time."**_

_A/N: Hey everyone! This is the last one for this series. Enjoy!_

-()-

The world around them was in ruin, buildings were burning and people were still lost on what just happened. But none of that really seemed to matter to her, or to him. Saki simply felt content. Akira had his arm wrapped around her waist, as she settled herself against his chest. The world spinning around them, as they continued to turn on the Merry-Go-Round, which was miraculously still standing and working. Though the view wasn't all that great, she couldn't help laughing, continuously laughing, just as they were both continuously spinning around and around.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she had finally found her prince? He was a simple man who really wasn't a prince at all, and who lived in a country that princes didn't belong to. Yet he became a prince and he was a prince, and that was all that mattered to her. Or, perhaps, her happiness had to do with the fact that she had been right to take the hand that he had offered to her. He had been a stranger, and she had known that she was taking a risk, but he proved himself in the end. He was trustworthy, a good guy, and he also found a way to save her.

He took her away by leading her home.

Every moment she spent with him had been worth it in the end, and Saki couldn't help the thought that she might have saved him as well. She, being the only person who had always believed in him, despite him not knowing anything about himself, and she not knowing anything at all. She had trusted him, and that had been all he had needed. Or so she would like to think.

The Merry-Go-Round finally stops its spinning, and she found herself upset about this, but only for a brief moment. It was okay now, the world didn't have to dissolve around her, didn't have to blend into one giant blur as she spun around and around on a children's ride. Because, after meeting him, after chasing him, after latching onto his hand and then not letting go, Saki realized something.

Every moment she spent in this world was worth something too. That's what made life worth living. So now, she had to finally go out into the world and live, whether Akira was by her side or not was optional…

Though truthfully speaking, she would like him to stay.

-()-

_A/N: And thus, this series of one-shots comes to an end. I'm looking forward to the movie that's coming out in a few days, I'm hoping that it will give me some wonderful new material to work with, since I don't feel quite finished with this series (though, at the moment, I don't really have any plot bunnies coming to mind.) Anyway, tell me what you think of this one-shot in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
